Wolf's Blood
by dozydogz
Summary: A sister in search of her brother. An accident that would forever change her. Wolf's blood that would save her or destroy her. A world she never knew existed. This is the story of Lucy Marks.


_**Hi! Ok, so this is my FF story. I really hope you enjoy it! It's set in the world Kelly Armstrong, though there are some alterations. There are none of her characters in this story, just some of my own creation. The real action isn't going to start until chapter two! But this is an introduction to the characters. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**_

_ Do you know what fear really feels like? The feeling that can make you contemplate suicide to stop the pain? I do. Last Autumn my life violently changed course. And now, as I sit here and write this, I know that there__'__s someone out there looking to kill me. I__'__m so frightened, but I have to be strong. I have no choice to be weak, though a moment of weakness is tempting as I feel tears in my eyes. But I chose to live the moment I killed my first; to give up now would be a waste of all I__'__ve done to survive. _

_ Writing this now, my hands shaking and the sound of rain beating down on the car, I know that this will probably be my last entry. It__'__s sad as I flick back to look at the pages filled with more innocent worries. But just to think, that if that one incidence hadn__'__t happened, I would be free of this life. Death wouldn__'__t even flicker into my mind and I might be smiling now instead of trembling._

_ But there__'__s one thing I must say, to get it off my chest once and for all in what may be my last moments - I don__'__t blame him, even though angry words fill these pages, I don__'__t blame him. It wasn__'__t his fault, I know that now. How could I have even contemplated the whole problem when there was so much hidden? I__'__m sorry. I write this, knowing that I should tell him. I will tell him. I just hope that we haven__'__t come too late._

_ Brother, I love you. I always have and I always will. Please forgive me. Please hang on. We__'__re coming._

_Chapter one_

"_Come on Lucy! COME ON!__"__ the shouts blurred out of my hearing as my thumping pulse echoed through my ears. My muscles burnt and my lungs begged for air as I pushed myself around the last corner. Georgie had been on my tail for the whole race, and I knew how good her sprint finishes were. I had to give everything, otherwise I had no chance._

_I refused to glance over my shoulder, as I could feel her next to me. The crowd were screaming, and from their excitement I knew it had to be close. Gritting my teeth, I groaned as I pushed my muscles over the limit, my fists clenched, my face twisted as I ran towards the finish line._

_Seconds later it flew past me and only then did I let my legs relax. I stumbled as my legs splayed out, muscles loose from the running. Gasping for air, I fell onto my knees and lent on my thighs, bent over, trying to recover. _

_I__'__d won, only by a mini-second, but I__'__d still won._

"_Lucy! Oh you were amazing!__"__ the familiar voice of my mother praised as she came over to me._

_I didn__'__t look up as she touched my shoulder; I was concentrating on blocking out the black dots splayed across my vision. __"__Thanks__…"__ I tried my voice and coughed as my throat hurt._

"_Where__'__s my girl?__"__ my dad__'__s voice joined my mum, though all I could see were a pair of old sneakers. __"__Congratulations! I__'__m so proud of you!__"__ A large hand hit my back and I almost chocked on my tongue. But my cough/choke obviously came across as an __'__I__'__m about to cry__'__, as two chubby arms wrapped around me, suffocating me further._

"_We__'__re so proud of you Lucy,__"__ my dad beamed. _

_Obviously recovering wasn__'__t going to happen. Giving in, I stood up to reveal my parents grinning at me. My mum and dad are both extremely happy people. Dad is medium height and skinny as anything. Mum is short and plump, but it makes her cuddly and comforting. I didn__'__t inherit anything from either of them, from mum__'__s ginger hair to my dad__'__s bad eyesight. But that might be because my brother and I were adopted._

"_Thanks__…"__ my voice was slightly better this time._

"_Here sweetie, we brought you some water,__"__ my mum handed me a water bottle._

_I took it and gulped down the water greedily, the cool liquid soothing my throat. It was October but the day was unusually humid. Sweat beaded my face, and my once white t-shirt was covered in sweat. Glancing around, I could see lots of people from school, though I couldn__'__t care less about how I looked at this moment. I__'__d just won a race, it gave me partial immunity to my peers__'__ opinions._

_I took a break from drinking to ask a question that__'__d been probing my mind, __"__where__'__s Tom?__"_

_They glanced at each other and a rare emotion crossed my dad__'__s face. He was angry. __"__I don__'__t know. Him and his friends have taken off again. He left early this morning and I doubt he__'__ll be back for the rest of the weekend.__"_

_I suppressed my disappointment. I knew that__'__s where he__'__d be, thinking otherwise was naïve. He hadn__'__t turned up to one of my races since the summer, why would this one be any different? __"__Oh well,__"__ I forced a smile, though for some reason I felt like I should defend my brother. __"__It doesn__'__t really matter, it wasn__'__t an important race. I missed his match on Wednesday.__"_

_My parents didn__'__t comment on that. Instead, they decided to ignore it by calling over Georgie__'__s parents._

_I sighed and walked away before I could suffer the humiliation of my parents trying to be subtle. I limped as my left calf muscle decided not to relax. Wincing, I leant against one of the stands by the track so I could massage it. _

_The track was set in the outskirts of Hallenford, next to Hallenford School. Though, the town was so small it hardly had an outskirts. I liked it like that. It was a nice community and only a twenty minute drive from Vancouver. If life got boring here, we just popped to Vancouver for the weekend and that was enough to entertain the most adventurous of Hallenford._

"_Lucy!__"__ Someone called my name._

_I looked up to see a six foot blonde haired boy walking towards me. It was Nate, a fellow long distance runner in my year. He was handsome in the fact that he was athletic and tanned, though I couldn__'__t see him in anyway but a friend. We__'__d been training together for ten years now._

"_Great race,__"__ he complimented as he came over. _

_I smiled, __"__did you watch closely? You could learn something.__"__ I teased, but winced as I moved my foot. _

_He frowned, __"__are you ok?__"_

_I shrugged, rubbing my calf, __"__I don__'__t know. I think I pushed myself a bit too hard going round the last bend.__"_

"_You want me to walk you home?__"__ he asked, concerned._

_I glanced over to my parents to see them in deep discussion. The races were over, and the results would be out in school that Monday, so the crowd was dispersing. But it looked like my parents would be talking for longer than I wanted to stay around._

_I nodded, __"__that would probably be a good idea. Otherwise I could be here a while.__"_

_He chuckled and offered me his arm to lean on. I took it, swallowing my pride. We started to walk across the track, towards the main area of town._

_Nate glanced towards me, __"__looks like you__'__ve truly messed up your leg this time.__"_

"_It__'__s just a sprain, it__'__ll be ok in the morning,__"__ I said, more trying to convince myself than anything. The muscle was still wound up tight, and I knew it wouldn__'__t be better for at least a few days. I looked at him, __"__well done on your race, it was extremely close.__"_

_Nate smiled at me but it was tight. He__'__d come second in the 1500m, his best track event, and I could see he wasn__'__t impressed._

_I frowned, not liking him not being pleased, __"__it was amazing to come second Nate, especially since you were ill all last week.__"_

_Nate shrugged, helping me over the fence and onto the sidewalk, __"__I try not to make excuses Lucy, you know that.__"_

"_That__'__s not an excuse!__"__ I laughed but winced as my calf seized. _

_Nate looked at me, __"__are you ok?__"_

"_Fine,__"__ I said but gasped as the pain shot through me, holding onto my calf in vain effort to ease it._

"_No your not,__"__ he sat me down and straightened out my leg gently._

"_Ow-ow-ow-ow,__"__ I gritted my teeth as he did it. Damn I__'__d really messed up my leg._

"_You should see Dr. Roberts,__"__ he said, gently massaging it. __"__This doesn__'__t look good.__"_

"_I__'__m fine! Will you stop being s-OW!__"__ A huge spasm ran up my leg and I felt tears prick my eyes._

"_Right, I__'__m taking you to Dr. Roberts,__"__ he took out his cell and dialled a number of the local taxi service. I grabbed it off him, and he looked at me, __"__Lucy!__"_

"_I__'__m fine,__"__ I insisted. __"__I think it__'__s just cramp.__"_

_Nate__'__s blue eyes twinkled suspiciously at me, __"__ok__…__but at least let me call you a cab to get home?__"_

_I handed him his mobile, __"__thank you.__"__ I said rather reluctantly as he dialled the number._

"_Lucy? Darling?__"__ My parents had finally stopped boasting to Georgie__'__s and had come over. __"__Are you ok?__"__ My dad asked worriedly._

_I gave them a smile, which turned into a grimace, __"__I think I__'__ve injured my leg__…__Nate__'__s just phoning up a cab to get me home.__"_

_My mum beamed at Nate and I groaned quietly to myself, __"__well aren__'__t you the gentleman Nate? You really have to come over for dinner sometime.__"_

_Yet another attempt at my mum trying to play matchmaker. She was in love with Nate and was determined that we would get married and have lots of babies. Nate and I had discussed this and the outcome was us discussing the __'__last person on earth__'__ idea. _

_Nate smiled kindly at her, used to her awkward suggestions._

"_Why don__'__t you two come in the taxi with me?__"__ I asked my parents._

_My dad smiled, __"__it__'__s ok, we like the walk, don__'__t we dear?__"__ He smiled at my mum._

_She nodded, __"__yes, but here are the keys in case you get back before us.__"__ She handed me a set of keys._

"_You sure you__'__re ok?__"__ My dad asked._

_I nodded, trying to hide the pain I was feeling._

"_Ok, well we__'__ll see you two kids later then,__"__ my dad grinned at us both and they walked away, my mum saying something along the lines of __'__oh, isn__'__t he lovely? Think about what great grandkids they__'__ll produce. Grandkids James!__'_

_We watched them leave and I looked at Nate apologetically, __"__I don__'__t know how many times I will have to apologize for them__…"_

_Nate just laughed, __"__don__'__t worry__…__I__'__m used to it.__"_

_I smiled at him, __"__maybe you could give any of my future boyfriends a briefing before they meet the horror of my parents?__"_

_He chuckled, sitting down next to me, __"__they__'__re not that bad!__"__ He insisted._

"_You__'__re only saying that because you__'__ve known them your whole life,__"__ I replied, rubbing my calf. __"__I__'__ll have to train any future boyfriends__…__maybe short exposures at first__…"_

_Nate couldn__'__t stop laughing, __"__come on! Your being a bit mean!__"_

_I let a smile cross my lips, __"__I__'__m only joking.__"_

_I looked up as I saw Georgie approach us, looking happy. Her blonde hair bounced behind her and her small shorts made her legs look unfairly long, __"__hey.__"__ She smiled, but it faltered as she saw my look of pain, __"__are you ok?__"_

_I smiled, __"__you were a good race, I think I injured myself because I had to run so hard.__"_

_She laughed, __"__you were a good race.__"__ Georgie looked at Nate, __"__well done in your race too. That finish was so close!__"_

_Nate smiled, and I could see a bit of a flirt there, __"__thanks.__"__ He said, not denying it this time. I gave him a sideways look, but he didn__'__t notice as he was watching Georgie__'__s every move._

_She looked at him and then me, __"__well, I was going to ask if you guys wanted to grab a pizza__…"_

_I exchanged glances with Nate, I could tell he wanted to go. I knew he liked Georgie, and he never got to see her because they didn__'__t share classes. Asking him to stay here with me seemed selfish. __"__I can__'__t,__"__ I said. __"__I should get home, but Nate wouldn__'__t mind. I__'__m sure.__"_

_Georgie beamed, obviously happy._

_Nate looked at me, __"__are you sure?__"_

"_It__'__s not like I__'__m internally bleeding,__"__ I joked. __"__I__'__ll be fine, go enjoy yourself.__"_

_He smiled at me, standing up, __"__take care.__"_

_I nodded. Georgie watched me worriedly, __"__are you sure you__'__re going to be ok?__"_

"_It__'__s just a leg injury, plus there__'__s a taxi coming__…__oh, here it is right now, great timing,__"__ Nate reached down and helped me stand up._

_I hobbled over to the taxi and smiled as I saw Dave at the wheel. __"__Lucy! Oh, what have you done to yourself now?__"_

"_Hi Dave,__"__ I smiled in greeting and got into the passenger seat, waving goodbye to Nate and Georgie. They stood together, watching me. Nate looked worried, but he was way too pleased about Georgie to be overly concerned for me. __"__Just injured my calf whilst running, nothing big.__"__ I winced._

_Dave tutted, __"__always pushing yourself too hard.__"_

_I gave him a small smile, it was true, __"__I__'__m a tiny bit competitive.__"_

_He laughed, __"__a tiny bit? Don__'__t be modest.__"_

"_I__'__m not that bad!__"_

_He ignored me, __"__I remember, two summers ago, you were so eager to win the sack race that you cut a hole in the bottom of yours and ran the whole way?__"_

_I opened my mouth in protest, __"__no one would have noticed if Lindsay hadn__'__t snitched on me!__"__ I grinned and he chuckled._

"_A trickster in disguise.__"_

_We pulled down my street and I watched the houses go by. They were all the same, boring build. The only difference was the colour, and my parents had decided to go with white. Who says my parents have no imagination?_

"_Here we go,__"__ he pulled up outside my house._

"_Thanks, I__'__ll just pop inside, my purse is in there.__"_

"_Oh no, don__'__t worry. You__'__re injured, think of this like a ride in an ambulance.__"_

_I frowned, __"__but__…"_

"_No buts, come on, its only a few dollars worth anyway.__"_

"_OK,__"__ I accepted reluctantly. __"__Thank you Dave,__"__ I smiled at him._

"_Anytime,__"_

_I got out of the taxi, and waved him goodbye as he drove off._

_I turned and limped towards my house, fumbling with the keys to open the front door. My parents weren__'__t back, and it didn__'__t look like Tom was home. It seemed I__'__d be alone at home for a while._

_The door opened and I walked in, taking in the familiar smell of home. It was a warm smell, a welcoming smell. It made me feel safe and secure. _

_Our house was medium sized, with enough room for a spacious spare bedroom. But the houses around here weren__'__t pricey. Unless you were born here, it was unlikely you__'__d want to invest in a house here. Not that it wasn__'__t a nice area. I loved it, but to outsiders it__'__d seem small and a bit boring._

_I went left, into the sitting room and collapsed into an armchair. Letting out a groan of pleasure, I closed my eyes, my muscles relaxing into a bearable state. The pain in my leg faded slowly as I rested it, and I let a smile cross my lips._

"_Ah!__"__ I jumped as the phone rang next to my ear. My heart thumping, I looked at it angrily. __"__Stupid phone,__"__ I muttered and reluctantly picked it up. __"__Hello?__"_

"_Am I talking to the non-stop winner, Lucy Marks?__"__ Jordan__'__s voice came down the phone, bringing a smile to my lips._

"_You heard?__"_

"_Aduh, any news travels at the speed of light in Hallenford, you should know that.__"_

_I chuckled, __"__yeah, I guess. So how__'__s your arm? Will you be able to come out tomorrow?__"_

"_I wouldn__'__t miss it. Is your brother going to be there?__"_

_Jordan had an obvious crush on my brother, which was more than awkward for me. __"__I have no idea, you know what he__'__s been like recently.__"_

_She let out a wistful sigh, __"__he__'__s such a free spirit, such a great thing about him__…__not to mention his body-__"_

"_Ugh, please Jordan, I am his sister remember?__"_

"_Damn, I__'__d sure hate to be you.__"_

"_Jordan!__"_

"_Sorry,__"__ though she sounded anything else but sorry. __"__But seriously, he really needs a girl in his life__…__he hasn__'__t had one since Michelle broke his heart.__"_

_I sighed, __"__yeah, I know__…__but it__'__s difficult for anyone to get close to him when he keeps running off.__"_

"_I__'__d chain him up in my shed so he couldn__'__t run away.__"_

"_That__'__s illegal.__"_

"_Not if he__'__s enjoying it it__'__s not.__"_

_I suppressed a groan._

"_Are you ok__"__?_

"_No,__"__ I muttered._

"_You__'__re annoyed because I__'__m talking about your brother again, aren__'__t you?__"__ she asked, reading me like a book._

"_What would you say if I suddenly got a crush on one of your siblings?__"_

"_Erm, I__'__d be kind of worried as I have two sisters.__"_

_A smile caught my lips, __"__you know what I mean!__"_

_She laughed, __"__sure I do, are you sure there__'__s something you__'__re not telling me?__"_

"_Ha ha, Jordan,__"_

"_I know, I__'__m hilarious. Look, I__'__ll see you tomorrow, ok?__"_

"_Sure,__"__ I replied._

"_See you then.__"_

"_Bye,__"__ I put the phone down, groaning to myself. _

_The fact that Tom didn__'__t get that Jordan liked him really emphasised the fact that boys don__'__t take hints._

_At eleven o__'__clock that night, whilst I was watching a late showing of __'__Friends__'__, I heard a car pull up in our drive. Mum and Dad were in bed, so it had to mean one thing._

"_Tom,__"__ I muttered and stood up, limping over to the window and peeking through the curtains. I saw my brother getting out of an old jeep. I could see there were at least three people in the car, and my eyes narrowed slightly. I didn__'__t care much for my brother__'__s friends. _

_The car pulled away and I stepped away from the window as the front door opened._

"_Home at last?__"__ I asked as I stepped into the hallway._

_Tom looked at me, a tired look in his golden eyes. _

_In looks, he was similar to me; brown haired, golden eyed and dark skinned. His hair was bleached by the sun, and gave him that __'__outdoors__'__ rugged look. He was handsome, but he didn__'__t seem to care. No teenage worries crossed his mind since the summer__…__nothing seemed normal about him since the summer._

"_Are you going to talk to me or ignore me?__"__ I asked with a frown._

_He looked at me, __"__how did your race go?__"__ He asked half-heartedly._

"_I won,__"_

_I expected a smile at least, but got nothing but a simple, __'__good.__'_

_Any hope that my old brother had come back faded at that one word reply. I was about to give up and turn away, when I remembered Jordan__'__s question. __"__Are you going to be here for tomorrow night?__"_

_He hung his coat up on the rack and looked at me, __"__what__'__s happening tomorrow?__"_

"_Alex__'__s party? You know, the one that happens every year? Or are you buggering off again?__"_

"_I don__'__t know,__"_

_At least he was honest. __"__Come on Tom, please try to be there.__"_

_He let out a sigh, ruffling his hair sleepily, __"__I can__'__t promise anything Lulu. I__'__m just a bit busy at the moment.__"_

_My heart warmed as he used his nickname for me, but I felt some anger rise, __"__you__'__ve been busy since the summer Tom.__"_

"_You wouldn__'__t understand,__"__ he pushed past me, into the sitting room._

_I stayed by the doorway, leaning against the frame, __"__understand what? That you have no time for your family?__"_

"_It__'__s too late to start this argument,__"__ he muttered as he sat down on the sofa. _

_I groaned and limped over to the TV to turn it off, so he__'__d listen to me._

_He frowned as he saw me limping, __"__what happened to your leg?__"_

"_You__'__d know if you__'__d been there today Tom,__"__ I said bitterly, flicking off the TV._

"_Lulu!__"__ he moaned. __"__Look, do we have to go over this now?__"_

"_Promise me you__'__ll come tomorrow.__"_

"_Bu-__"_

"_Promise,__"__ I said more seriously this time._

_Tom looked at me, his eyes meeting mine. I knew he could see how much this meant to me as his eyes softened, and he sighed, __"__fine__…__I promise.__"_

_I smiled in relief, __"__thank you.__"_

"_Can you turn the TV on now?__"__ he smiled at me._

_I smiled and flicked it on, going over to sit next to him. He watched me walk worriedly, __"__are you ok?__"_

_I shrugged, __"__I__'__ll be fine, just won__'__t be doing much dancing tomorrow.__"_

"_Not that you have anyone to dance with,__"__ Tom replied._

"_Oi!__"__ I poked him and he chuckled, but there was a tightness to it. I watched him for a moment, concerned. Something was holding the old, carefree Tom back. Something big had happened this summer, and it had changed him. He__'__d gone camping trip with his three friends in the mountains. But I had a feeling something bad had happened, and he wasn__'__t telling me about it._

"_Why are you watching Friends?__"__ Tom asked with a frown._

"_Because it__'__s funny, duh.__"_

"_Yeah, but you__'__ve seen every episode a hundred times. You even laugh before the jokes,__"__ he picked up the remote and flicked to a different channel._

"_Tom!__"__ I complained. __"__I was here first!__"_

"_No, technically I was. You see you left the sitting room, so that means that the slate has been cleaned, and I sat down on the sofa first. So I get priority over the remote.__"_

_I looked at him for a long moment, __"__that is the biggest load of crap I__'__ve ever heard! Now give me the remote! Give it to me!__"_

_We fought for a few minutes, but then decided we should probably get some sleep, though not before we managed to brake the remote. Hiding the evidence, we both went to bed, laughing to ourselves. _

_I went to bed with a smile on my face that night. I__'__d seen a glimpse of the old Tom tonight, and because of that I believed him. He__'__d be there. Only a glimmer of doubt crossed my mind._

_The front doorbell rang and my mother shouted, __"__door!__"_

_There was no instant movement in the house to get it. I waited for a while, and the doorbell rang again._

"_For heaven__'__s sake!__"__ Came my mother__'__s shout from the kitchen._

_I grumbled and jumped up off of the sofa to answer it._

_I opened the door with a smile, but when I saw who it was my smile went._

_Rain stood there as handsome as ever, hands in pockets, chestnut hair ruffled on his head. His skin was sun kissed, and his amber eyes mischievous. He was every girls dream. But to me, he was a life wrecker. The moment he__'__d come into my brother__'__s life was the moment I lost the brother I loved. And to me, that was all Rain__'__s fault, and he knew it._

_He looked at me, and I didn__'__t hide the dislike in my eyes. __"__Is Tom in?__"_

"_No,__"__ I lied, distaste clear in my voice. _

"_Is he going to be back soon?__"_

"_Hopefully not.__"_

_Rain studied me for a moment, __"__are you like this with all Tom__'__s friends or am I just a special case?__"_

"_Well that depends on whether or not they__'__re assholes,__"__ I looked at him._

_Rain smiled tightly, __"__as much as I__'__m enjoying this conversation__…__if your brother__'__s not here-__"_

"_Rain!__"__ My brother__'__s voice called from behind me and I tensed._

_A smile stretched across Rain__'__s mouth, __"__hey Tom__…__Lucy said you weren__'__t in?__"_

_Tom looked at me. _

_I just shrugged, __"__what?__"__ I said it, trying to seem like I didn__'__t care, but there was colour in my cheeks. When I looked at Rain there was a smug smile on his lips and I scowled, turning to my brother, __"__you better be back for tonight.__"_

_Tom frowned, __"__tonight?__"__ I went to reply angrily but Tom grinned, __"__of course, will you calm down?__"_

_I muttered something, giving Rain a glare before going into the house._

_They left a few moments later, and I flopped into a chair. _

_He better make it__…__my heart sprung with hope with the idea that he might actually keep his promise._


End file.
